


A Ghostbusting Job of One's Own

by Missy



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Breaking Out, Character Study, Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Vignette, working women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Janine strikes out on her own while balancing life working for the guys.  It's complicated but she's managing.
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	A Ghostbusting Job of One's Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyArmyOfMeezers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyArmyOfMeezers/gifts).



“Come on!” she snapped at the ghost as it smoked and chattered in the trap she’d picked up. “I don’t have time for backtalk from you.” She slung it over her shoulder and tugged at the strap of her Proton Pack.

The formerly cowering office workers whom she had just managed to save emerged from their hiding places to gratefully applaud her. Janine gave them a sarcastic bow. 

“Just taking care of business!” she called over her shoulder. “Your office is clean! Bill us! Call us, we won’t call you!” She didn’t stop for the photographers who flashed their bulbs in her face.

Business, in Janine’s case, meant taking care of the Soho area specifically – mostly because she loved the district, and partially because she liked getting free entrance into the art exhibits and . The boys were all over town, and with Louis on board helping her out with the secretarial work she was free to be another person in the field. As far as she was concerned, they needed all the help they could get, as much as they were her family – for better or for worse.

When she arrived at the firehouse, Egon was waiting, eating a Twinkie and apparently between jobs. He saw her and rushed over.

“How do you feel?” Egon asked, raising an eyebrow as he took the trap from her.

“Like a modern career woman,” she said, and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.


End file.
